


Only I Can Love Myself

by LorenOlson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daisy Chaining, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lokicest, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, selfcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenOlson/pseuds/LorenOlson
Summary: Loki is lonely, and when he figures out he can give his copies a physical form, sexiness has to follow at some point. And in this situation, it does.A collection of Loki on Loki chapters. Some can be read as stand-alones, while some only make sense as part of the larger story.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Then Lokicest Happened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517009) by [luciferslegions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferslegions/pseuds/luciferslegions). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a fic by luciferslegions, in which Loki is having sex with his clones, and Thor walks in, and is disgusted by what Loki is doing. Basically, this was written from the idea that Loki was very lonely, and once he was able to make his copies solid, he would have sex with them, but when Thor found out, he was disgusted, and began to ignore Loki, which causes Loki to feel unloved.
> 
> This fic and the chapters that follow are pretty old, so as I have said on my previous fic, please take it with a grain of salt. Thanks!

I walked into the room. Slowly. Sadly. The weight of my broken heart weighing me down. Everything was tinted a shade of grey. Like the color had been drained from my eyes. I turned around and shut the door behind me. Just taking a second to lean against it before slowly walking into the room. I just stood there, trying to convince myself not to cry. I didn't want to lay in bed, or to drown my sorrows. I just wanted peace and quiet. But that wasn't what I was going to get. Not unless the tears welling up in my eyes decided not to fall. But they did, nevertheless. 

I felt a sob starting to form in my throat, threatening to choke me if I didn't let it out, until it escaped, joining the tears falling down my cheeks at a rapid rate. I stumbled into one of the corners of my room, just wanting to curl up there and cry. And the last threads of desire to do anything BUT cry dissolved in my consciousness, I collapsed onto the floor. Kneeling at the small corner. The sobs came full force as I pulled my knees to my chest, shaking with sobs. I pressed my hands to my eyes in an attempt to stem the flow, but to no avail. I let my head fall to my knees, letting everything else slip away. I cried there. Letting all of my saddened thoughts flood my heart. 

'No one loves me. No one. I am hated and despised. I will never be loved, and I will always be alone. I'll have no one. No one...' 

Suddenly, a slight breeze gusted through the room. And the familiar crisp feeling of magic in the air. Then a presence. Someone was here. Here to laugh at me? To watch me cry? If that was true, then I wouldn't stop them. Let them gawk at my sadness. Let them laugh at me. I didn't care. But as I sobbed, and waited for the inevitable mocking laughter... I began to realize something. It never came. Nothing. No words, nor laughter. Nothing. Silence. Then I felt the soft touch of someone intertwining their fingers with mine. A soft, kind touch. Sweet and gentle. Then I looked up. And I saw, a clone of me. One of my copies. They were looking at me, sympathetically.

I ceased my crying for a moment, to say,  
"I never... I never asked for you." 

They simply sat there, beside me. Rubbing circles with their thumb on the back of my hand. I continued.  
"You're not supposed to be here. Why are you here?" 

They just sat there, staring at me, not able to speak. Then they used their other hand to wipe the tears away from my eyes with their thumb. Staring deeply into them.  
"Oh, what does it matter?" 

I laid my head back on my knees, crying again.  
"No one cares about me anyway, so why should I care about what happens to me?" 

I felt a hand gently work it's way through my hair, stroking it and palming at it as I cried, soothing and comforting me. Then I said,  
"no one... No one loves me. I'm... I'm all alone..." 

Then I felt the hand leave my hair and grip my chin, pulling my face upward to look at them. They looked into my eyes, and kissed me once on the forehead. Then they started standing up and pulled me upward by the hand, and began walking me over to my bed as I cried. They sat me down, and sat next to me, as I cried, and began wiping away my tears with one hand and pressing the other against the small of my back, pressing gentle kisses on my cheek. We both sat there for a moment. My clone comforting me. Rubbing circles on my back with his hand. Kissing away my tears. 

Then I quietly said,  
"no one cares about me. I'm all alone. I'm worthless. No one will ever love me." 

Then I heard a noise. Like a slight choking sound, someone without vocal chords trying to get a word out. I looked up to my clone. They had their mouth open, their eyes meeting mine.  
"I... I... I- Love you... Lo-ki..." 

I stared at them, wide eyed.  
"...what?" 

"I... I love you. Loki, I really, really love you. You're... Not alone." 

I still cried. But the clone leaned in closer to me and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. They pulled away and hugged me tightly as I sobbed, tears running down my face. They held me tightly and nuzzled their head against my face and neck as I cried, sometimes taking a moment to press a kiss on my lips or my cheek. 

Then I said,  
"you... I didn't know you could speak. I didn't know any of you could... And... I had no idea... You loved me... Or even cared about me at all..." 

Their soft, calming, gentle voice soothed me as they spoke softly,  
"of course, I, love you... All of us do. We love, you, Lo-ki. Please. Please- don't, cry..." 

His words were still stuttered and broken, only just having learned to speak. But even so, it just did something to me. The fact that I was loved... really. It just struck me in a way that effected me at my core. My heart warmed up a bit, and I felt my cheeks reddening a bit. My crying ceased as I said,

"thank you. Thank you so much... I didn't think anyone cared about me anymore. The last person I thought cared is now disgusted by me... Thor... After he saw us all together. I just didn't think... I didn't think he cared anymore. I didn't think anyone cared." 

He answered,  
"Thor might not care anymore... But we do. We always, will. We love y-you. When everyone else leaves... You'll... Have... Us." 

I smiled at him. And he smiled back at me. Then he leaned in for a small kiss. I reciprocated, and we were just giving each other a few little kisses. I wrapped my arms around him, them he pulled me closer to him as he grabbed onto me and pulled me downward, towards the bed. We fell to the soft blankets as we hugged each other. Giving each other little kisses. Then, in the middle of it all, we just sort of began stripping each other's clothes off and tangling ourselves up in the blankets, cuddling and kissing as we drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and as always, leave a comment containing praise or constructive criticism below, if it so pleases you, and leave a kudos if you like it! Thanks!
> 
> This work was originally written on Werdsmith  
> http://www.werdsmith.com/


	2. One

A small flash of light. That's all there was. Then I was. I existed. Again. Impossibly. I awoke standing up, eyes closed, as something akin to a memory flashed in my mind. I denied it, knowing that it must be a mistake, as it went against everything I knew from the moment I was created. I am one of many. I come into existence when I am summoned and I cease to exist when I am no longer needed. I should not have memories. So I dismiss these flashes of recollection as nothing more than a mistake in the magic of which I was created. Attempting to forget.

I opened my eyes. I seemed to be in Loki's bedroom. I wore loose casual clothing, while he had his full armor on, except for the boots, which he had discarded by the door. Loki sat on his bed, in front of me. His hands clasped together, his eyes staring down at his feet. I didn't know what my purpose was, and there was no psychic link. He desired verbal communication. I would just have to ask him. I knew what he wanted, though. He wished for me to call him by name. 

So I said,  
"Loki, what would you like my purpose to be?" 

He looked up at me, his eyes meeting mine. He looked sad. So I deduced my purpose was probably to fix that, and make him happier. He answered,  
"oh, I was just wondering if you could help me take off my armor. Could you help?" 

I smiled, and said,  
"yes, of course. That's why I'm here. To help you." 

He smiled back half-heartedly, and moved himself back further on the bed, then motioning to the spot next to him. He slept on a king sized bed. A bed for two. He motioned to the spot next to him. He obviously wanted me to do something for him, deeper than just removing his armor. 'Come to think about it... Removing his armor...' 

I let my mind wander as I smiled lightly and walked around to the side of the bed that he wasn't sitting on. I quickly sat down and looked back at him, my face expressionless, awaiting further instruction. He motioned his hand, pointing from me then pointing back to him, as if to say, 'well, get on with it.' 

He wasn't going to help me. 'Alright then,' I thought. I didn't mind. I wasn't supposed to. I'm a clone. My whole purpose is to serve him. I was made in his likeness, to help him with whatever he so desired from me, and I was not to protest. 

I reached my hands toward his body, to start working on removing his armor, when he held up one hand, halting my progress. He looked to me with emotion in his eyes, then he said,  
"But be gentle. Do your work with care." 

I nodded, then I quickly and silently got to work, removing his garments and placing the discarded ones in a pile to the side of the bed. It was a process, but a doable one nonetheless. His limbs stayed exactly where I moved them. Flexible and loose. He was willing, and trusting of me to do something so intimate. Though I only did it as a favor. And an obligation. And I didn't know if it was just my own brain and if I was imagining things, but I think he was leaning into my touch. His subconscious and conscious mind seeking out affection, he was physically pursuing it. But I knew I couldn't be wrong and that it couldn't be in my head. He wouldn't be so careless as to make me like that. With a flawed mind. So it must have been true.  
I finally had the chest piece off, and as I carefully pulled it over his head, it exposed his torso, so I could see the skin on his chest and stomach. I didn't react much to that fact, but the way he looked at me was like he was searching for my opinion on his form. For approval. He stared at me, trying to read my thoughts and emotions. I had no emotions. That's how he created me. Or maybe he was just in denial. He was looking for something that wasn't there. 

'There is no flicker of emotion in my eyes nor love in my heart. My only purpose is to serve,' I told myself as I darted my fingers to his crotch to undo his pants. 

And as I did, I thought about how he must feel. Not having someone close to his heart to do this for him, that he had to have me do this for him. I got his pants undone and I worked my fingers into the band holding them up and around his waist. I delicately pulled them down, exposing him to me entirely. However, as I went to discard them, he hand reached to mine and held onto my sleeve. My hand holding his garments, and the other being held there by a shirtsleeve. I froze. Then I calmly looked back to him and into his eyes. I held eye contact with him as I let my hand drop the garment and it landed on the others with a small thud, then bringing my hand to rest on the bed. He said, in a quiet, calm voice,  
"there's one more thing I need you to do for me." 

I nodded and asked,  
"and what would that be?" 

He was silent for a moment, choosing his words carefully. Or maybe he was just nervous. He then said,  
"I would like you to pleasure me." 

I looked to him, and simply said, "no." 

"What?" He asked in disbelief. I continued, 

"I'm sorry, Loki, but, no. It's not as if I cannot do it, but what you desire from me is not just to please you. No. You want romantic interaction. And if there's one thing I know and know for sure, it is that I do not have emotions. As your clone, I have no sense of individuality. I cannot do for you what you desire-"

"Then do it as a simple task!" 

He continued,  
"you have the correct knowledge of anatomy and body motions. You can physically perform these tasks, and that is all I ask of you. You are incorrect in that notion. All I want of you is pleasure. You know how to give me what I need, you don't have emotion to perform such tasks. Just do what you CAN do and I won't need you to do anything else. I need this. And emotions or not you can still help me. Just do this for me. That is truly all I ask of you." 

His eyes were pleading, real emotion pooling behind them, probably the product of my statements, in the form of salted liquid. Tears. Even though he knew I couldn't feel, he still liked to entertain the lie. My face still expressionless, I just looked at him, and sighed. 

I responded,  
"Okay. Go on, then. Do what you must." 

He smiled at me, and said,  
"thank you." 

I half-smiled back at him, entertaining him, as he moved closer to me. He moved his hand down to the hem of my shirt, and pulled it up and over my head. He then moved his hands down to work on my pants, and he quickly removed them. Leaving me completely exposed. But I didn't care. This was all part of it. He then looked to me, and said, 

"Listen, darling, I want you to be the dominant one. Just try to give me a fair amount of pleasure. Whatever you have to offer me, I'll take it." 

I nodded, and brought my hand up to caress the side of his head, he leaned his head into my touch, rubbing his head on my hand. Then I moved it down to trace along his jawline, ending when I held his chin with my hand, correcting his head upright, and pulling him a bit closer. I looked into his eyes. I pulled him closer, his eyes fluttered shut, and our lips met, as I wrapped one of my arms around him and touched the small of his back with one hand, and slid the other through his hair as I held his head. I pulled back and kissed him again, bringing my tongue to brush his lips, and he gasped as he felt it. He opened his own lips, allowing me enter. 

I inserted my tongue into his mouth, locking our lips together. I used my arms to pull him deeper into the kiss, and he moaned, sending vibrations into it. He was enthralled. At that moment I realized how truly desperate for affection he was. I knew this couldn't have been good for him, but I had to follow orders. I moved the hand that rested in his hair, touching his skin as I moved it down closer to his length. I pulled away for just one moment, to look down quickly, as I grasped his length in my hand. Once I did I quickly looked back to him as he gasped at the action.

I silenced him with my lips, pushing my tongue into his mouth as I slowly and gently stroked him. I used my arm that was still at his back to pull us to one side, situating him in the middle on the bed, so that he was sitting up against the headboard. I felt him harden in my hand with every stroke, I knew this was exactly what he wanted from me. I established a steady pace, and his breathing became heavy. He began moving his hips along with my strokes, attempting to get more friction behind each motion. But suddenly, I stopped stroking him as I pulled away, looking into his eyes. 

He snapped at me,  
"why have you stopped?!" 

I brought my hand that was wrapped around him to his mouth, pressing one finger to his lips. I shushed him and said quietly,  
"hush, my darling, have patience." 

His breathing heavy, he looked into my eyes, pleading with me to continue. But there was a certain willingness there as well, a willingness to accept whatever was coming, and whatever I was going to do to him. I brought my hand away from his mouth and I climbed in between his legs. I did so, so that we were at eye level, and I placed my hands on his chest. I looked away from him as I lowered my face down to his crotch and I ran my hands over his skin as I went downward.  
My hands settled on his hips and my head became level with his hard cock. Beads of wet precum forming at the tip, I could tell just how badly he wanted this. 

He wrapped his legs around me, resting his feet on my back, the subtle weight securing me in. I drew in a deep breath, and let out a slow stream of hot air onto his hard cock. He groaned at this action, I knew he would like it. I looked back up at him, he was looking at me, watching my every move. I held eye contact with him as I darted my tongue out to lick off the precum from his cock. I then looked back at the sight directly in front of me, focusing on my work, I started cleaning off his length with the tip of my tongue. I licked my lips and started giving it small kisses, pressing my lips to his heated flesh just enough to tease him. I circled the tip of his cock with my tongue. 

Then, without warning, I came up close to the head of it, and took as much as I could into my mouth at once. He moaned loudly as I did this several times, bobbing my head up and down, then pulling away, using one of my hands to hold it in place, while I began licking it, attempting to cover as much surface area as possible, frenziedly licking at it like a dog. Pressing my tongue to his cock, I attempted to spread out the area of coverage. I moved my hand back to hold down his hips as I brought my lips back to the tip of his cock, taking it into my mouth with one swift motion. I continued this up and down motion, as I listened to Loki's moans and gasps of pleasure. I made sure my teeth were out of the way, as I applied a small amount of suction to it by sucking in my cheeks. 

I lifted one hand up and brought it down to my side, twisting the other so that it crossed Loki's hips in one efficient position. I then magicked some lubricant onto my free hand, and used it to stroke my own cock. I was already quite hard from pleasuring Loki, and as much as I wanted to stroke it hard and fast, I just kept it very slow, just so that I could cover it with lubricant. I continued sucking Loki, his large cock hitting the back of my throat, and though I could stave off my gag reflex, and it wasn't even that bad, I still felt like it was gagging me. I felt very full, but then again, I wasn't really the one that was going to be pounded into. 

Though I meant to be gentle, I still had more plans for Loki. Every now and again he would try to buck up, but my arm held him down to the bed, forcefully, making sure I had full control, and that he was fully accepting of that fact. He was also pushing his legs down and applying steady pressure to my back, maybe to relieve tension, or maybe he was subconsciously trying to get me to go down harder. He was having a harder time keeping his eyes fixed on me, and he was definitely louder than when I first started pleasuring him. I looked up to him while I was sucking at him, and he was no longer watching me. His head was thrown back, and his mouth opened wide, panting and moaning, overwhelmed by the feeling. And finally, the among the few words he could get out, the long awaited breathy words of,  
"Aah, I'm close- I'm close!" 

And before he could come, I pulled up and off of him, pulling back to look into his eyes. He looked back at me, panting and sweaty, to say,  
"No! Please don't stop!" 

I looked back at him, and said,  
"Oh, I'm sorry. But you're not coming that easy. Not that fast. I'm just switching direction." 

And with a tingle of magic, the lubricant on my hands replenished and concentrated at my fingers. I gripped his legs and gently spread them, giving me full access to his private areas. I held them that way for a moment, signaling for him to keep them that way. He lightly nodded. I went back down, moving my hand toward his crotch, my face again level with his cock. But I wasn't going to suck at it anymore. I brushed the tips of it with my fingers, as I traced lines from there to his tightly clenched hole. I brushed my index finger over it, wetting the outside. 

I brought my other hand back to grasp his hard cock, slowly massaging it and stroking it, careful not to lose what I had worked so hard to obtain. I was still brushing my index finger lightly over the surface of his entrance, listening to his heavy, staggered breathing. He was still trying to watch, or at least making an effort to keep his eyes fixed on me. Though unspoken, we both knew that wouldn't last. I pushed my index finger into his hole, gently. He gasped as I did and clenched around it. I carefully inserted it all the way in, until the base of my finger hit his skin. I slowly thrust it in and out, then I added a second, he clenched around me a bit more. Scissoring these in and out gently, I listened to Loki's delicious whines and moans as I stroked his cock and thrust my fingers inside him. I added a third and Loki began to grind against them. I bent the elbow of the arm that was currently stroking Loki's cock, and I pressed it against his waist. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to get my message across. He slowed his grinding, and I continued scissoring my fingers in and out of his tight entrance. I withdrew them, and Loki looked up at me. He then looked up and closed his eyes. I brought my cock to rest against his entrance. I said, 

"alright. Just hold still, and relax. I'll try to make this as gentle as possible..."  
I slowly entered him so that just the tip was inside, and he moaned out. I slowly thrust into him, using a bit of magic to help ease the way just a little. His jaw was clenched and his nails were digging into the bed sheets. Once I was all the way inside, I climbed on top of him, holding myself up with my arms. I was still inside him, letting him get used to the feeling of me inside his most sensitive areas. He opened his eyes, and looked into my own. His lips were parted, looking almost stunned, as he stared into my eyes. 

I smiled sweetly at him and said,  
"just relax my darling. And let me work my magic." 

He smiled slightly and said, "Alright... Aaah... I... I trust you."

Looked back to him, expressionless. I leaned in and kissed him, as he let my tongue into his mouth. I didn't even have to wait a moment to ask. He was fully willing. I began to move, slowly pulling out then pushing back in. I repeated these actions, slowly and gently. He was moaning into our kisses, so I released his mouth and he moaned loudly. Panting and whining, whimpering as I slowly thrust into him, he was so vulnerable and so open. It almost stunned me. The Loki that attempted to kill, the Loki that attempted to commit mass murder, the Loki that attempted to enslave a race of people, that tried to conquer, the Loki that went through so much more, the Loki that was cast out and betrayed, hurt and defiled, tortured, and almost killed by someone he once trusted, was now trusting me, a clone, that has only been alive for a few minutes, a clone with no emotion at all, to do something so loving and intimate. That fact alone just baffled me. But besides that, I had a job to do. 

I established a steady pace, a bit faster than before. I remained at full composure, though the pleasure was amazing. It felt very good. The sight in front of me coupled with the sensation that was being sent through me, was enough to make me crave more. But I resisted and carried on. I picked up the pace. A little bit faster now. I got on my elbows, I was closer to his face. I stroked his hair with my hands, and I spoke softly into his ear.  
"Yes. Very good Loki. Good boy. Mm hmm. Yes. Very, very good. You have been so pliant, now you get to be rewarded. My baby, my sweet." 

I was at a steady pace now, he was moaning, sometimes punctuating some of the phrases that he most liked with a louder moan. Pretty soon, our pace was considerably faster. I was still toying with his hair and praising him. But his moans were more drawn out and louder. I stopped whispering to him and stroking at his hair, he was comfortable enough with the whole thing, so he no longer needed it. He was getting words out in between his moans, mostly consisting of, "oh gods," "gods yes," "harder," "faster," "more," and "please," which were mostly said in English, though he could get lost in the feeling and begin saying these in Asgardian. I enjoyed those words and phrases uttered from his lips immensely. Maybe that's what prompted me to go a little farther. 

I began to be a little bit rougher, some of my thrusts were harder and more ragged, striking a certain point inside him that I knew would entice pleasure out of his gorgeous form. He began yelping and screaming for more, as he threw his head back and gasped loudly, begging for me to trigger his release. I too found myself badly wanting my own release, so I went even faster and harder, pounding into him. The sound of slapping skin against skin accompanied by his screams just prompted me to do even more, so I grabbed at his dripping wet cock, and stroked it fast and hard. He was screaming and digging his fingers into the sheets, spouting Asgardian, and I knew he was very close. 

He screamed, "AAh, AAH, I'm, I'M COMING! I- AGH... OH Gods... Aah!" And he arched his back as he spilled his seed onto our stomachs. I was still fucking him, and when he clenched around me, with a loud moan, a came as well, burying myself deep inside him as I spent my own load. Waves of pleasure crashed on me as I slowed, and finally stopped, as I rested inside of him. He was sweaty and breathing hard, his own pleasure overwhelming his senses and making him see stars. After a moment, I gently pulled out of him, and fell to his side, breathing heavily. I looked back at him, his mouth was open, gulping down air, while his hair was ruffled and his seed was covering his lean stomach. 

The look of his body and the look upon his face, the look of pure pleasure, so tired out and so spent he could barely lift his head, it just did something to me, the fact that I could give him that, just did something to my insides. Then, his eyes fluttered open, and he looked at me, with those green eyes. Those deep, beautiful, emerald green eyes. It did something to my chest, a soft feeling of warmth that felt very good. It was so warm and fuzzy and it made my stomach feel all cozy, like I just drank hot chocolate. I felt my cheeks heat up a little. And his turned a little red. Well, his face was a little red, and his lower area was a little sore, but he smiled at me. 

A wave of magic and the white liquid disappeared from our stomachs. He lifted up his limp body, and laid himself on top of me. His breathing steadying. I wrapped my arms around him, at first hesitantly, but then I fully embraced him, burying my face in his hair, and breathing in his scent. I reached down and pulled the blankets over us, enveloping us in a beautiful warmth. 

He said weakly, "thank you." 

Then he gasped and said, "I know what I'll call you!" 

I asked, "what?" 

He continued, "One. I'll call you One. Because, you're the only one that can make me feel like this. And you're the only one... That really loves me..." 

We both continued smiling. Though that comment kind of made my heart hurt. 

"One... Yeah... That's your name... One..." 

Then I said, "Loki... I think... I think I love you..." 

He said in disbelief, "what?"

Then I continued, "I think I have real emotions. I feel sadness when you say that, and when I look at you, I feel happy, and when we are together... My heart feels really light and my stomach feels warm and I feel really tingly, and I just... I think I'm falling in love with you." 

He smiled wide and looked back to me. He said, "that's... Amazing." 

I thought for a moment. A thought had come to me. 

Then I said, "Loki, you know I won't be able to stay here with you forever, right?" 

He replied, "well, yeah. But you won't have to leave for a little while. Not until I can find a love of my own. But for now, you can stay."

I thought for a moment, a sadness in my heart. Then I said, "yeah. I can stay." 

He smiled, and laid his head on my chest, nuzzling me sweetly. 

"I love you... One..." Before closing his eyes. 

What he didn't know, was that when he slept, I would be whisked away. He can't hold me together while he sleeps. I will disappear. And be gone forever. In the morning I will no longer be with him. And it is very difficult to summon back the same clone. Almost impossible. So basically, it's like my version of dying. Once he falls asleep, there is no coming back. And I would rather see him live a happy lie, than see him live a painful truth. So I let him lay there. And just before he slept, a single tear fell from my eye. I planted a single, sweet kiss on his head. Then, I didn't struggle when darkness encircled my vision, and I began to loose feeling of my body. Though I still felt emotion. The last thing I thought about, before the darkness took me and I disappeared, was Loki. And the only emotion I ever really cared for. Love.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A small flash of light. That's all there was. Then I was. I existed. Again. Yet, even more impossibly than before. I awoke standing, in Loki's room. And I opened my eyes. Sunlight shone in from the windows, the orange glow enveloping me, as I saw him standing in front of me, crying. I looked down to my hands, then looked back to him.

"I exist."

And that's all I said, before I looked back to him. And he responded,

"Yes, yes you do."

He laughed a little, smiling at me. But then he said,

"I cried for hours when I woke up and you weren't there."

"Loki... How long has it been?"

"Almost a year."

I just stood there. Thinking. But before I could say anything, he said,

"Welcome back."

I walked forward, calmly wrapping my arms around him in a warm embrace.

He lifted his arms around me, hesitantly, before he relaxed into the hug, holding me tightly as tears came to his eyes.

"I'm glad you're back."

And a single tear dropped from my own as I responded,

"Yeah, so am I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone so much for reading, and as always, leave a comment containing praise or constructive criticism below, and leave a kudos if you like it! Thanks!
> 
> This work was originally written on Werdsmith  
> http://www.werdsmith.com/


	3. All Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One tells Loki that he has existed before their first sexual interaction, and Loki is very happy to know that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki has had a little fun summoning in other clones for sexytimes 'off screen' as they would say in a tv show, and Loki and One's relationship has developed since then a little. It is about a month later, and the Asgardians still don't know about ANY of it. That's just a little fill-in of what happened, because I didn't want to write it all in.

Loki summoned me in, he was sitting on a backless chair in the bathroom in his room, completely naked. 

He said, "quick, catch," and threw something at me. 

With heightened awareness and reflexes, I caught it in midair. I looked down, it was lilac scented massage oil. He snapped, and I looked back. He motioned to his back, and said, 

"I got a knot or something back here. Get to it, will you?"  
He said, jokingly.

I smirked and said  
"what's the magic word?" 

A devilish smile crossed his face, as he opened his legs, folded his hands, bent forward a little, batted his eyelashes, and said,  
"pleeeeease?" 

With his biggest smile, flashing me a quick glance of his length. I snickered and headed over there. I sat on the chair behind him, and uncorked the bottle, pouring a stream of the thin, purple-tinted oil onto my hand, the sweet scent of it permeating the air. He waited patiently, as I lathered the oil in my hands, warming it up. Then I brought my hands to his back, slowly pressing at the pale flesh with my palms of my hands and my fingers, rubbing the oil into his skin. He hummed in approval and I continued rubbing circles on his back, the lilac scent wafting through the air. I rubbed at his neck, now completely exposed due to the ponytail he put his hair in. This I was thankful for. Then I heard him speak, after the few minutes I was working. 

"Listen, One. I really appreciate doing this for me." 

I replied, with a smile,  
"it is the whole purpose of which I was summoned, was it not?" 

He replied,  
"it was, it's just, you don't have to do this, and I just don't thank any of you often enough for all the work that you do. And I just thought that a bit of thanks was well overdue." 

"Loki, you really don't need to thank us. We are all perfectly content with serving you as you wish us to." 

He tilted his head downward a bit, and said,  
"sorry, I guess that's just the human aspect in me. I just assume you're like anyone else, because that's how I think of you. I respect you and your wishes, as much as anyone else."

I lean forward, my mouth resting right next to his ear, and I whisper in a low voice,  
"and we all thank you, very much for that. But if you are ever wondering how we think or feel, we wouldn't be offended, you need only ask." 

He sighs and smiles,  
"thank you. That's a weight off of my shoulders." 

I kiss the side of his face, and say,  
"alright, dear. Just relax, while I serve you as I can best." 

He chuckles a little, and I get back to doing my work, pressing my thumbs and the palms of my hand into his tense muscles, working away the knots. But there is something bothering me. At the back of my mind. Something I need to tell him. I contemplate whether I should bring it up, until he says,  
"is there something on your mind?" 

"Well, um, there's this one thing." 

"A question?" 

"Sort of." 

"Alright. Fire away. Ask me anything." 

"It's just, um, that, do you remember, the first time you met me?" 

"Of course. It was a dark, sullen night, the candle light was low, and I summoned you in, and I asked you to help me with my-" 

"well..." 

He didn't say anything. I took my hands away, mentally cursing at myself. 

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, did I offend you? I cut you off, didn't I." 

He turned around and said,  
"no, not at all. But try not to do that with anyone else. And don't stop massaging!" 

I got back to work and said,  
"sorry, it's just that, that isn't exactly right..." 

He said nothing, and I continued,  
"you'll be a little surprised by this, but, do you, remember that time, that one of us spoke, and you didn't know how or why?" 

"Yes, I do recall that." 

"That... That was me." 

I rested my hands on his shoulders, 

"I... I thought you wanted some company. Or some help. Or a friend. I just thought it was best. And after I went away, and you slept, you called me in on that night, and I... I came back. I don't know how or why. All I know, is that I came back for you." 

He froze. Not saying anything. But then he turned around again, to face me. His eyes filled with emotion.  
"Why, didn't you tell me earlier?" 

"It wasn't relevant. I just thought you wouldn't want to hear it..." 

He leaned forward and took me into his arms, the massage oil disappearing from my hands. I hugged him back, embracing him tightly. He said, 

"oh my dear One, everything you have to say is important. Anything you have to say to me, you can say. I will listen! Just promise to always be honest with me, okay?" 

I paused, then said, 

"I-... I promise." 

We just sat there for a while. Rubbing circles on each other's backs. A tender moment of sweetness, and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUUGH THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT! Sorry y'all, the next chapter will be A LOT longer. And with a lot more smut than the previous. The only hint I'm going to drop is,  
> I wonder what they call a sexual situation containing five or more people? A fivesome? Menasha Twa? I don't know, but you get the idea!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and as always, leave a comment below containing praise or constructive criticism if it so pleases you, and leave a kudos if you liked it! Thanks!
> 
> This work was originally written on Werdsmith  
> http://www.werdsmith.com/


	4. Multiple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and One get into shenanigans with 13 other clones. Thor has questions. 
> 
> Can be read as a stand-alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Luciferslegions and Sigynthefaithful, who commented on chapter three, who totally motivated me to finish this chapter, for all of the wonderful, lovely people who left kudos on all of my other works, for over 1200 hits in three days, and for every lovely reader who read all of this bullshit that I call writing. Thank you all for the overwhelming amount of, well, validation, that you gave me. I now consider myself as a real writer with actual relevance in the world of AO3, and that is an amazing feeling. I will continue to edit and bring my previous works over to AO3, and continue the stories that need an ending. Thank you so much for all of this!

I walked through the hallway toward the main eatery, the place Loki usually ate breakfast alongside Thor. Speaking of, Thor and Odin were already waiting for me. I was late. Loki wouldn't want me to be late. But he would be forgiving. He is always forgiving. 

I walked fast toward the table, and upon reaching it, I saw the neat place that had been set for Loki, french toast with fruit and fresh OJ. I felt bad that Loki wouldn't be able to spend his morning with his family, but I had a job to do. I began to placing the plate and the glass on the tray that I had been given, but Thor looked over to me, and asked,  
"Loki? What are you... Never mind. Can I just talk to you for a moment?" 

I looked him in the eyes, seeing the kindness and sympathy they held. Kindness that was not meant for me.  
"No, Thor. I'm not Loki." 

"Loki, stop playing games. I just wanted to talk to you." 

I just ignored him, and started walking away with my things, trying to avoid the situation.

"Loki, wait!"  
He said, standing up and following me. I didn't stop, so he got one hand on my shoulder and said,  
"Loki, I just wanted to talk-" 

I stepped to the side nimbly, not even shaking the contents on the tray. 

"Thor, I'm not Loki!"  
Before dashing away again. He groaned and followed me. I picked up speed, hoping to lose him in the hallway. But he kept following. Thirty seconds later, it was a full on chase. He kept yelling for me to wait, but I just kept going, swiftly running toward Loki's room, not a single drop of orange juice spilling from the glass.  
Soon, I came to Loki's room. I pulled the door open and dashed in. Loki was just as I left him. He was with the other clones, sitting on the floor. At least twelve of them. He usually didn't have the magic to summon all of them. This was a pleasant treat. I liked being anonymous, yet still recognizable. I was surrounded by family. Just as I liked it.

There were blankets spread out everywhere. Big thick quilts and comforters. Everyone had a blanket draped over them. Loki was sitting on the floor, a large comforter draped over his shoulders, as he was reading them all a story. And they all listened, as they had wrapped themselves up in their blankets, some laying on the floor, and some cuddling with each other like sweet little kittens. Loki's steady, smooth voice was lulling them to sleep, half of them actually sleeping or almost dozing off. Even more of the clones were grasping Loki's hand or resting their heads on his lap or over his shoulder, or wrapping their arms around one of his limbs or his torso. Loki looked up to me, happiness filling his eyes as he saw I had returned. 

"Oh, good. One, you're back. Come here. I have a spot for you." 

I quickly replied, "Loki, Thor, he-"  
then Thor walked quickly into the room. 

"Loki, I-" 

He stopped and stared at all of us. Some poking their heads out from under their blankets and looking up at him, as some didn't really care, assuming the reading would continue in due time. Most continued sleeping or hanging onto Loki, or their claimed portions of each other. I quickly set the food down on a table and nervously kicked off my boots and ran to Loki, seeking shelter. He put the book down, open side face down, and he open his arms to me in a welcoming manner. I snuggled myself into his lap and the other clones claimed one of my body parts, like my hands or my legs, along with their appropriate share of someone else's, and Loki wrapped his arms around me, wrapping me up in his comforter, rocking me back and forth in his lap slowly, as he looked to Thor and said,  
"oh, hello Thor. This is a nice surprise." 

A few of the clones peeked their heads out of their blankets, confused as to why the story stopped. They deduced what they needed to and then they wrapped themselves back up in the blankets. Waiting for the story to start again, and for Loki's soothing voice to lull them back to sleep. Thor said,  
"Um, Loki, I was wondering if we could talk. In private." 

Loki replied with a smirk,  
"but this IS private. Technically, it's just you, and me." 

The clones snickered, grinning at Thor, as he replied,  
"You know what I mean." 

Loki sighed and said,  
"I'm sorry Thor, but we were in the middle of story time." 

The clone that had his arms wrapped around Loki's torso from behind piped up and said,  
"we were right in the middle of the picnic scene in the hunger games." 

Thor replied,  
"Loki. This is important." 

"I'm sorry Thor. But I can't just leave my babies all alone, now can I? We'll talk after we finish this chapter and I finish my breakfast. But you're welcome to join us." 

Thor uncomfortably looked to the many prying eyes that were gazing at him, and responded,  
"No, thank you. I'll be waiting in the eatery." 

Thor turned and walked out the door, swiftly closing it behind him. His footsteps slowly faded as Loki rocked me. He nuzzled his face into my neck and brushed small kisses and love bites there. I hummed in approval and smiled.  
He soon pulled away and whisked his breakfast over with a wisp of magic. He kissed me once, and I slid off of his lap. Some of the sleepy clones groaned and re-situated themselves to accommodate space for me on the floor.  
Loki began eating his breakfast, the bored, frustrated clones becoming a bit greedy.  
They began gripping at us and running their hands over our bodies. Slowly embracing and kissing at our hands and rubbing circles on our backs. They were like drowsy, attention starved kittens.

I giggled a little at my own comparison, as they began leaving subtle kisses over our hands and pulling up our pant legs, rubbing their faces against us and leaving kisses on our kneecaps. I honestly thought it was adorable.  
One even reached their hand up my shirt and rubbed a their warm palm over my stomach, every now and again brushing over my nipples. I smiled in subtle pleasure and leaned against Loki, smiling like an idiot. Being done with his breakfast, he wished it away and the tray was gone. He rubbed one hand through my hair and cooed,  
"oh, my babies. My sweet, sweet children,"  
as he turned my head towards his and kissed me. He brushed his tongue against my lips, and I allowed him access. He twirled his tongue around the inside of my mouth, as the clones got a bit braver. The one holding onto his torso from behind had made his way upward and was now kissing at his neck and palming at his stomach under his shirt, and the one that was brushing their hands over my chest and was kissing my hand, was now swirling at my nipples and pinching them, and the other had pulled my pant legs up even farther, kissing his way all the way up my inner thighs, now gently biting at the bit that separated my leg from my crotch, coming daringly close to my most intimate areas. I moaned and Loki released my mouth, I said,  
"ngh, Loki, the other clones have become more and more eager, and the teasing has gone a bit far, so do you think maybe we could pause the book reading for now and, well, continue on with this?" 

I then looked around the room and realized the remaining clones were all staring at the scene unfolding in front of them. Biting their lips, their hands inside their pants, moving languidly at whatever they were touching underneath the concealing garments. Cocking their heads to the side and making little groaning noises. Loki laughed a little and said,  
"of course, my sweet. I don't think they would mind at all,"  
as he crashed my lips with his, and forced his tongue into my mouth. That signaled all the other clones to go a bit further. 

They pulled away and began to pull off their own clothes, then returned to what they were doing before. Which made me groan as I felt a pair of careful hands return to pinching at my nipples, and teeth biting at my skin. I groaned, and Loki pulled away as the clone behind him pulled his shirt up and over his head, moving Loki onto his lap and kissing at his neck while pulling off his pants. Then Loki started playing it up, moaning and closing his eyes, as if he was being fucked right then and there, while in reality the clone was only biting his neck. 

The other two pulled my pants and shirt away, the first pinching one of my nipples and taking the other in his mouth, pushing his tongue against the swollen buds, switching between the two, as the other got between my legs and took my steadily hardening length in his hand, licking at my balls and cock, causing me to gasp and mewl like a cat from the pleasure.

Loki climbed off the lap of the one behind him, and, staring at me with half lidded eyes, he sat down next to me and swung his arms over my shoulders, kissing me with an open mouth while the third clone got behind him again and grasped one of his nipples with his hand, and taking his cock in the other, steadily stroking it and drawing a deep moan from Loki. Meanwhile, the clone at my chest was suckling at my nipple as if he was actually trying to draw something from it, and the other was two seconds away from giving me a blowjob, bringing his lips over the tip and taking it into his mouth, then using his hands to spread my legs wide so that everyone could see. I groaned and the other clone pulled Loki away for a moment, forcing him onto his lap and his tongue into Loki's mouth. The other two made sure I didn't feel neglected, by continuing to suck me and palm at me. 

I looked around and noticed the other clones. Many of them were completely naked, or almost completely naked, sucking at each other or going it alone and just watching. Then as my eyes drifted, I saw one of them, alone, his blanket wrapped around his shoulders, but the front open and exposing him. He was riding on three of his own fingers, and using his other hand to pinch at his nipple. But I couldn't see the rest because my eyes were torn away and forced to look at what was happening below me. The clone giving me a blowjob had got his mouth off of my cock and had wet his fingers, and was now pushing his finger against my entrance, then finally inside me while he licked at my hardened length. 

I cried out in pleasure as Loki had his hands on my shoulders, and gently leaned me back to lay me against him. The first clone was still latched onto my nipples and the second was lifting my ass up and had gotten himself under me so that I was sitting on his face. I felt him spreading my cheeks apart, and in a second, I felt something soft and wet brush against my tight entrance. I gasped as he pushed his tongue inside me, getting it in all the way, lapping at my insides. I moaned loudly, and the volume of which was only increased when the first clone bit down on my nipple. Meanwhile, the third clone had gotten a few of his fingers into Loki's mouth, and was now inserting them inside of Loki's hole. He cried out in pleasure and so did I, the clone with his tongue inside me inserted a few of his fingers as well to join his tongue in stretching me, using his fingers to push and prod against my prostate. 

I couldn't count how many there were inside me, I was far too focused of how good it felt. The noises coming out of my mouth were hardly human, and I had two clones treating me to ALL kinds off pleasure that a person was never meant to have, as Loki began kissing my neck once more and licking at it. But without warning, he bit down, hard. Causing me to cry out and all of the other clones to groan and go even tougher and harder than before. The clone that was licking and sucking at my nipples unlatched himself from my chest, leaving them red and sore. I groaned and he moved downward, licking his way down my chest and stomach, coming to pause at my crotch before he started lapping at me like a hungry dog. I groaned and so did Loki, still kissing at my neck, the third clone was still finger fucking him for all it was worth. The clone below me kept licking at my insides with his sinful tongue, pushing it inside as deep as he could get it. But soon after, he withdrew and the two moved away from me, leaving me feeling empty. 

I whined from the denial of my own pleasure, and Loki hugged me closer, comforting me. The second clone got very close to me, as if he was going to kiss me. But he reached down and took gentle hold of my legs and thighs, lifting me gently up, then gently lowering me back down, and I felt something brush against my hole. I gasped as I was lowered onto Loki's length, groaning and closing my eyes as I was slowly lowered, feeling the movement inside of me, brushing against my prostate, until I was fully impaled by his cock, and I felt him pushing at my inner walls.

I was rested there, the other clones kissing at me and running their hands over me, easing the pain of penetration. Then I heard Loki gasp and cry out. The other clone had withdrawn his fingers from Loki, and was now pressing against, then penetrating Loki, pushing inward until he was fully inside. He wrapped his arms around me for a moment, almost in an embrace, to reassure me, but then I felt his grip on me tighten, perhaps he was holding onto me to reassure himself.

We just sat there, trying not to move, letting each other get used to the feeling of being filled, the two at my front still rubbing circles on my stomach and kissing my chest slowly and sweetly, trying to ease any existing pain. Loki asked me,  
"Ah, are you, okay?" 

I nodded weakly, and responded,  
"yeah, you?" 

Loki said,  
"yeah... I've, I've never been, better." 

We chuckled a bit and he kissed me sweetly, moving his hands back to grip at my thighs, then beginning to slowly withdraw and push back in. I groaned and so did he, the other clone dictating his movements with his own steady thrusts. It was, an amazing feeling to say the least.

He had his hands on my hips as I was sitting on his lap, his legs folded under him, as the other clone thrust into him gently from behind. He began gently moving me up and down with his hands, the other two grabbing a hold of me and helping out. And it felt absolutely wonderful.  
He went just a little bit faster, still keeping his thrusts very gentle, not wanting to hurt me. His cock sliding in and out with little resistance. As if my body was yielding itself to him, wanting this pleasure with such a fervent need, it just, gave in. And I was, again, very thankful for that. The first clone had gotten to the side of me, using his hands to help lift and lower me onto Loki's cock, while the second had gotten my legs spread open, yet again. He brought his face down to my crotch, and licked one long stripe under my balls and cock, causing me to shudder and groan with the pleasure. If that was his plan, then I wasn't going to stop any of them. 

He was now licking feverishly, lapping at me, and sucking at my balls, moving up and down with Loki's thrusts. I moaned out and I heard the other clones groan and sigh in content, some getting closer to get a better view. The second clone got his hands on my inner thighs, gripping them tightly, and spreading them, not just apart, but up and to the sides. Stretching them so far it almost hurt, but not quite, just at the limit, spreading my legs wide for everyone to get an even better view. Not only that, but he was practically laying down as he was licking at me, going at me from below, letting everyone see even more. 

They were putting on a show for all the others, and I absolutely loved it. I loved the feeling of being watched by multiple sets of eyes, all of them consumed in pleasure and wishing they were in my position. And I felt lucky to be in it. Loki began going faster and the clones were lifting me up and down at a faster pace. I moaned, my prostate was getting hit faster and harder. Loki gripped me harder and began kissing at my neck, but moaning and sending vibrations through his kisses, the other clone was fucking him well. I sighed in content as the clone at my crotch had gotten my balls into his mouth, and began sucking at them, lapping at me with his tongue. Oh gods it was so good, but they weren't in the mood for going slow. They began going faster, now at a nice and steady speed, hitting my prostate with a good, fast rhythm, I groaned again, I couldn't help it. They were planning on going rougher. And I was scared, but so excited at the same time. All the other clones were moaning and mewling along with us, as I saw the rest of them were fucking each other with all they had, in every way imaginable. Missionary, doggy style, blowjobs, and finger fucks, which were all a hundred different types of sexy. And in the heat of the moment, even though I wasn't, I truly felt alive.

But that didn't stop Loki from going even faster, the clone behind him matching the pace, pounding into him, and him into me at a quick, punishing pace. The clone at my cock took my length into his mouth, not watching his teeth in the slightest, and scraping against my hard cock in the most pleasant way, and as the other leaned in, taking my nipples into his mouth and sucking hard, punctuating my own moans with bites, making me moan even louder. It hurt, but it felt so good I wanted it even more.  
I knew Loki's orgasm was fast approaching when he began moaning long and loud, and it was no surprise when I felt my own completion nearing as well.

And I cursed Loki for the fact that this session was so damn short, but I loved him again for the fact that it just felt SO DAMN GOOD.  
So, honestly, I couldn't complain.  
And as it seemed, neither could Loki.  
Especially when the clone behind him grabbed his hips and slammed him down to the hilt.  
Loki cried out, long and loud, his voice breaking when they dug their fingers into his hips.  
And Loki didn't skip a beat, as he grabbed hold of my hips, and began slamming me into him, over and over, repeatedly, just as the other clone was doing to him.  
And gods, did I scream.

I yelped and whined just as Loki was, going to much rougher, and even deeper than before.  
The clone sucking me basically stopped moving, only adjusting slightly, because there was frankly no need, I was thrusting into their mouth every time Loki moved and thrust into me. The clone at my nipples could no longer stay latched on, so they just decided to grab the sides of my chest, and helping Loki, bringing me up and down smoothly every time I was thrust into.

I felt my pleasure build up and form waves, curling ever so slightly, before one last thrust, and they crashed over me in quick succession.  
My orgasm was so intense, I clamped down hard on Loki's cock, coaxing and drawing out his own orgasm.  
I cried out his name as loud as my lungs would let me scream.  
"AAAAH!!! LOKI!!!"  
Shooting my seed into the other clone's throat.

He cried out as I felt him come deep inside of me, the wetness coating my insides, the warm spunk beginning to trickle down his length.  
His thrusts began slowing down, yet still going at a considerable speed, as the clone behind him kept thrusting, fast and hard.  
Until I heard the clone cry out, and Loki gave a broken cry, as their thrusts started finally slowing down.  
Loki slowly stopped moving me up and down, and rested me on his cock, giving me a second to breathe.

And that's all I could manage, as I was panting and whimpering, and the clone at my cock pulled off of me, and giving one last kiss to it's head, before backing away.  
And then I was completely boneless, laying against Loki, as he himself tried to use all of his remaining strength to hold the both of us up. And, with my eyes closed, I heard the yelps and whimpers of some of the other clones all around me. Some were desperately trying to reach orgasm. As others were just trying to make the others come quickly.

Soon, as things started winding down, Loki picked me up, sliding me up and off of his length. I groaned when it slid out of me, and he sat me down on the floor in front of him.  
And when I opened my eyes, I saw the kind faces of the two clones in front of me. They were both smiling at me sweetly, as I felt their soft, gentle hands petting and rubbing my stomach and my neck.

I said softly,  
"Thank you. Thank you so much, I-"

I paused as my eyes scanned downward.  
They were both still erect, their cocks absolutely dripping with precum.

"Oh, you haven't come yet."

They looked to me, one of them saying softly,  
"it's okay. It doesn't matter."

"No, it does," I replied, slowly getting up.  
I sat up, saying,

"please, allow me."  
I lowered my head down to their lengths, and they said,

"you don't have to do that-"

"Oh, but I want to,"  
I replied, as I took hold of both of their lengths, giving each a small lick. I heard each of them hum in content, one of them running their fingers through my hair.  
I quickly took both of them in my mouth at once, wanting to let them reach completion. I began bobbing up and down on both of them at the same time, listening to them whimper. I felt their hands in my hair, and their helpless groaning, hearing them utter praises and thanks, even as I was pleasuring them. So after less than half a minute of steady movement, I felt the first pulse, heard a small cry, and then a bitter taste in my mouth. I went a little faster, and then the second tensed up, and then spilled, and I heard the second clone groan in his release.

I pulled off slowly, licking each of them clean, before looking back up, to find two kind faces smiling down at me.  
And one after the other, they both said, "thank you," before pulling me back up, an giving me little kisses on my lips.  
But the moment was short lived, as I felt Loki gently take hold of me from behind, pulling me backward. He settled my head on his chest, as he laid down on the floor, wrapping the comforter around me.

I was staring up at the ceiling, as I heard him whisper,  
"come on now. Won't you fall asleep with me?"

And I felt two bodies settle next to me, each of them grabbing one of my hands.  
And I smiled, before I responded,  
"Of course I will."

And it wasn't very long before I heard shuffling, the sound of blankets being dragged across the room, and felt many hands brush against me, dragging across my stomach, and gently petting my skin. And I felt truly happy.  
I was surrounded by people that I loved, and people that loved me.  
And as everyone began to lay down on the floor and curl up in their blankets, and wrap around each other, and settle in for sleep, I realized something everyone else had forgotten about.

"We aren't going to finish reading that book, are we?"

And then, I was greeted with bouts of lazy laughter. And Loki responding,  
"No, I don't think we are. But, would anyone mind if we didn't?"

I heard a resounding answer of 'no.'

Looks like napping was the priority. And, once again,  
I wasn't complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, this isn't the usual super loving situations these two are getting into, but no worries, there will be more fluffiness in the future. But, for now, expect lots of smut. Thor will be in the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you, dear reader, so much for reading this. Leave a comment if it so pleases you, leave a kudos if you enjoyed, and bless you all for sticking around! Now, on to write more Thorki!
> 
> This work was originally written on Werdsmith  
> http://www.werdsmith.com/


End file.
